


Pradesh Adventures

by E_Regin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Ah yes, it appears that I just can not get enough of the Pradesh fam. Thank you Desna for that. Anywho here lies my pretty innocent fluffy one shots including the Pradesh Fam, a cluster of whatever the hell pops into my head. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Normal disclaimers:

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

Pradesh Fam is owned by the lovely Desna

Lucy had found over all of the crazy shenanigans and stressful situations she came into that sometimes meditation alone just could not help her. So while she was on vacation in Bosco how was she supposed to know as she did her yoga on top of a small over hanging cliff at dusk sparkling midnight blue eyes feasted upon her body as it twisted and turned each way. It was a habit she had trained herself in over the years, meditation at sunrise, yoga at dusk. This causing not only her magic reserves to expand but her flexibility and reflexes to get better. Often times, still to this day as a solo mage for the reformed Fairy Tail she just couldn’t get away from all of the disaster that seemed to follow her.

Just last week what should have been an easy Vulcan mission turned out to be a momma Vulcan protecting its very hungry, very vicious youngins. So after being miss informed she had enough and stormed her way into the mayors office of that small town and told them to never contact her or anyone else atFairy Tail if the did not have exact details for a mission. It had its perks helping Laxus with paperwork and now knowing the ins and out of the requirements for mage mission postings.

Although at peace in her downwards dog pose she couldn’t help the smirk that played across her face at the memory. Even though she was greatly surprised by the turn of events it was easy enough to restratergizeand take them down, the hefty bonus helped too. It was actually what made this whole vacation possible.

Getting down into one of the more complex twists Lucy felt the shift of magical energy in the air. Instead of jumping up to right away meet the person approaching Lucy continued to do her stretch widening her magic aura to try to hear and read the mages intent. Seemingly innocent enough the mages magic actually caused light waves of calmness and security to wash over her, not one to fall for petty tricks however, she’d done that enough in the past, she straightened herself back up right as the twigs by the tree line snapped.

Slightly glowing honey brown eyes focused on the mountain of a man standing there. Long unruly black braided hair, strong nose, square jaw and plump lips. Easily towering over her at well above 6 foot, muscles that easily matched Laxus’ in size. Skin hugging black leather pants stretched nicely over a toned bottom half, his tan bare chest covered in intricate tribal tattoos. Twinkling eyes that captured the night sky never strayed from her as her gaze ate him up. A low rumbling growl broke the calm silence, sharp dangerous white teeth shone as he barred them at her. However Lucy felt no fear.

Walking closer to the dragon man Lucy couldn’t help but feel conpulsed to be at his side. It was a feeling she had read up on, and had been described to her in great detail by some of her closest friends. Mate, she was this man mate and damn it all if she hadn’t waited long enough for this moment. It didn’t matter if she didn’t know his name, it didn’t matter if he knew hers. This feeling, this untainted completely consuming, all incompassing feeling of love that surged through her didn’t make her hesitate. This is what she’s been wishing for all along. Someone that she would know without a doubt would never leave her side.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as their mouths finally met. He tasted of the sweetest mint and white chocolate, a taste Lucy knew she would never tire of.

That night as she truly tested the boundires of her flexibility but the very talented very experienced Boscan easily kept up with her. It was documented that the full moon and stars shown brighter than ever before witnessed that evening. All thanks to a little luck and some yoga.

Fin


	2. CrisLu Part 2

Per request of Dendule95

The full moon was out tonight however Cris couldn’t seem to just fall directly into the lust induced haze that normally takes over. A scent had caught his attention while he was passing through town, stardust like he would normally come across from mages from the Academe here often but also hinted in the sweetest honey. Cris followed it all over town, his mouth salivating at the divine scent. His dragon had taken over completely, but Cris knew without a doubt he was on the trail to his one and only mate. After years and years of his inner beast never stirling, finally at the rich age of twenty five he would finally come together with his better half.

The evening was barely glowing across the sky when he was able to track it through the busy steeets to a hike up a small trail. Staying within the shadows of the trees he wanted to catch a glimpse of the person he is destined to spend enternity with. The moonlight shone down on her smooth alabaster skin as she bent and contorted her body in yoga poses. Between the slight sweat making her skin shine and the heady natural scent that wafted off of her Cris had to wipe his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling. Her silvery golden hair piled messily on top of her head made him just want to rip the tie out and bury his finger in it, see if it was truly as soft as it looked.

The skin tight small spandex shorts and sports bra doing nothing to hide away her simply edible curves. Cris had to brace himself on a tree digging his slightly enlongated claws into the rough bark andshe easily bent herself over in a downward dog. Moons above he didn’t know if he just wanted to take a bite of her large ass or grip her hips so mean and drive himself into her heat with her in such a position. His leather pants grew increased tight against his straining arousal the longer he stared at the beauty seeming unaware of his presence. Him and his dragon were done waiting however, she had adjusted into another pose and that was enough.

Leaving the covering of the trees Cris purposely stepped upon some twigs to see how his little mate would react. He could tell by the stiffening of her muscles and the soft touch of her own magic feeling his out she was being smart and analyzing him before reacting. His dragon all but puffed at the intelligence she was already showing, what could he say a woman who could stand up to him and possibly his family was all the more alluring.

The little minx straightened and turned to face him and Cris could not hold back the rumbling growl that left his as her honey brown eyes flowed in the dark, Cris felt his own flash silver in response. Seeing her from the front Cris felt himself even more lucky, she was obviously an goddess sent to him from above. Delicate heart shaped face, large expressionate eyes currently narrowed and drinking him in, plump kissable lips that would look delicious wrapped around him. Her body was complete sin to accompany her angelic face, lean long legs, firm round ass he already wanted to grab ahold of, tiny waist he could easily lift her by, and a chest he wouldn’t mind having his face smothered in every day.

As her eyes darkened Cris could help but flash his fangs at her, although seemily fearless thus far she needed to know exactly what she was getting into. Her swirling golden pools never left his gaze and she sauntered her way up to him. Already he could feel the connection forming between the two of them, she had accepted him and she didn’t even know his name. Purring her hands finally found his chest and unable to hold back any longer Cris finally got his hands of the back of her head and brought his mouth down to hers.

Stardust and honey exploded across his tastebuds as they kissed, he normally wasn’t all that much fond of sweets but he knew he would never tire of her taste. She had already accepted him or the bond wouldn’t have responded, so with passionate kisses and needy hands Cris could help himself from ridding them of their few clothing items and finally joining the two of them.

He was going to show her exactly why she needed this lusty moon thriving dragon for the rest of her life and they tested her flexibility of the small clif side during a full moon.

Kinda pushing the T of this story but... oh well. If you have a pairing or situational request leave it in the reviews


	3. CrisLu Part 3

By request of Sayumiko0

The warmth and shining rays of the sun started pulling Lucy from her hazy relaxed sleep. Humming she couldn’t help but stretch out just a bit enjoying the pull on her tired limbs. A lazy smile found itself on her face and opening up her eyes she was met by the nicest sight of Cris leaning over her on his elbow simply gazing at her face as his other hand traced random shapes on her bare skin.

“Good morning mi amor.” His husky morning voice all but shot tingles down to her toes.

“Good morning mi dragón.” She easily responded back.

“Come love, although I don’t mind sun bathing with you all morning I would love to bring you to my home and meet my family.” Cris said as he started racing the her shoulder to the back of her neck.

“Okay.” Lucy softly responded. More than happy to get the opportunity to meet her mates family while she was on vacation. Speaking of... if his family was in town... actually she will worry about those decisions later.

Watching the delicious Adonis of a man getup and slide on his skin tight leather Lucy could only lick her lips as his muscles worked. Last night had been so completely consuming, they spent hours worshiping each other’s bodies and Lucy now had a new attraction to tribal tattoos... or maybe it’s was just her mates.

A warm smile spread across her face as he finished and held out a hand to pull her up. A little more force than necessary was used causing her to come right up to his chest where he chuckled and held her there.

“So him... mi dragón... my name is Lucy. What’s yours?”

“Lucy huh?” Cris said seeming to roll the name around in his mouth. “My light, I like it. Although I absolutely love you calling me your dragon my name is Cristoff, but I go by Cris.” He said smiling lighting up via whole face. “Also as much as I love having you nude in my presence we either have to come up with come clothing for you since I shredded yours or I can moon jump us to wherever you’re staying.”

Lucy’s eyes widened at the prospect. “Moon jump? You can really do such a thing? That’s amazing! And yes please, I could gate jump us but I’ve never tried with another person and if you can just take care of it I don’t have summon any of my spirits to get new clothes.”

“Of course mi amor, where to?” Amusement and interest alighting his eyes as Cris started to realize just what an unique mage he had gotten himself.

“Uhm... The Pleasure hotel.”

Cris’s eyes slightly widen at the name of the hotel known for its excessively not only expensive but intense bathhouse and massage parlor they have that almost always had a happy ending. Raising a single brow at his little mate he was finding it adorable as a small blush took over her cheeks.

“I... uhh... came here for some much needed relaxation... and release?” She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Chuckling and slightly shaking his head Cris grabbed a firm hold on his body and let the magic cover them before appearing in one of the bathhouses with a skylight. This way Lucy could grab a towel and they could make their way to her room. They received a few wide eyes looks as they made their way through the hotel, no doubt because his mate was only in a towel and he was a well known mage here in town. Ignoring them all however they easily made their way to her room, inside the bed was cleanly made and she had a single tote sitting on the end of it.

“Grab your stuff once you dress mi amor, we have plenty of room at my house for you. Plus you can’t leave my side anymore.” Cris finished with a wink. Enjoying the slight blush and shy nod he received, he found it incresignly adorable how the night before she was a lusty vixen and now she was acting like a pure schoolgirl.

Taking a seat on the couch Cris listened in on his little mate. A smirk taking over his face as he heard her exclaim “Oh my stars! My mark is beautiful!” A content pure left him as he rested on the couch waiting for her to finish.

Lucy while in the bathroom got her first glimpse at the beautifully intricate dragon that was crawling from right behind her neck to over her right shoulder, it’s face seemily to rest on her collar bone. Beautiful galaxy and star themed on dark navy scales. She was ecstatic! Her mark is great, her mate is so far great, and hopefully her future family would end up great too. Letting her excitement take over Lucy rushed through her normal hour routine in only twenty minutes. Showered, hair brushed, body lotioned, a cute thin summery white dress with thick shoulder straps tight bodice with golden buttons and loose float skirt. Applying just a touch of shimmery gloss Lucy packed away the rest of her things and ran back into the bedroom. Finding Cris reclining on the couch with her duffle right next to him she stashed her bathroom stuff in there before straddling her relaxed mate.

Enjoying his warm and smooth skin against her own a content smile broke across her face as a deep purr tumbled out of him. Eyes opening to meet hers they flashed silver as he took in her appearance.

“So beautiful mi amor.” He whispered against her hair as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Giggling Lucy nuzzled her face against his. Cris thick arm wrapped around her waist as the other grabbed ahold of her bag, closing her eyes she relished in the feeling of his magic rushing over her.

Next thing she knew she opened her eyes to find them in front of an impressively build mansion, much large than her owns had been. Looking up at her mate there was a bit of a smirk pulling at his mouth because of her awed face.

“Welcome to my family, and now your family home mi amor.”

Eyes twinkling Lucy adored the lucious greenery not only climbing the wall of the place but surrounding them and everywhere she looked. They also must be on a small island for she could see endless sea most ways she looked. Pulled from her daze Lucy’s attention snapped to the house as people started pouring from it. A tall older gentleman in the lead, long black wavy hair, lean body in a nicely fitting suit, warm green eyes. Her mouth popped open at the realization of her idol walking right towards them.

“Cristoff Rendever Pradesh! I know you may be an adult but at least let one of.. you... siblings... uhm and who might you be dear?”

Lucy could only giggle at the complete one eighty Arman made when he realized his son had brought someone along with him home. Opening her mouth to respond she was interrupted however by.

“No way! Cosplayer!”

Tilting her head another smile broke across her face at her familiar guildmate.

“Bixy! What’re you doing here!” She exclaimed right as she was to run to his opened arms Cris growled a bit and pulled her back into his embrace. Lucying up at Cris and pouring she turned in his hold to grab his face.

“Now listen here mister, I may be your new mate but that is my guidlmate right there and if I am reading things properly your brother so you better get ahold on all the menesing growling stuff okay?” She finished with a kiss to his lips before turning back to the gobsmacked group.

“Hi there! My name is Lucy Heartfilia ! Celestial wizard, member of Fairy tail and Cristoffs new mate! Nice to meet you all!”


	4. CrisLu Part 4

Lucy should have known withher luck that somehow things would end up this way. Don’t get her wrong, she absolutely adores Cris, is so thankful she found a mate of her own. Hell now she was even related to her idol and one of her closest friends. The problem however, was do they stay or do they go?

It was something Lucy had been mulling over for the last couple of days as she got to know Cris and his family. She could honestly see herself living here in Bosco with him and joining White Sea, which had been an amazing sight to behold. However that nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her of all the things she would be leaving behind. She had fought tooth and nail to bring Fairy Tail back together. She had shed blood and tears in order to rekindle the family she had grown to love.

Cris had been so understanding during it all too, giving her space when she needed it and cuddling her when her emotions got to the best of her. It was a big decision and she could also see how it was weighing on her mate just a bit.

Between considering that and Armand push for the two of them to get married which she was not ready for, you could say she was a bit stressed out. Yet once again Cris did what he did best by distracting here. In the bedroom, in the baths, once in the wooded area behind the house, a couple times at the guild, and even back on the cliff side where they met.

Feeling a bit homesick and knowing exactly what would cheer her up since Cris was gone with his brothers Lucy picked up her com and called her best friend. On the first ring the com lit up with Nastu’s smiling face.

“Hey Luce! How’s it goin’?”

“It’s good.” She responded, but right away he picked up on her voice.

“It doesn’t sound good, what’s botherin ya?” He asked. “Yeah Lushi why aren’t you smiling Loke usual?” Was the chipper voice of Happy.

Grinning and shaking her head Lucy gave a sigh.

“To be honest with you, I’m not sure what to do. Cris has built his life here in Bosco and I would hate to pull him away from that, yet I couldn’t think of leaving Fairy Tail either.” She mumbled out.

Nastu stares at her for a moment before cocking his head to the side and simply stating.

“Then why don’t you find a middle point and move there. You guys have those traveling abilities if you find a half way point and get dual citizenship it would be easier for you to go back in forth without having to choose one or the other... right?” He finished scratching his cheek.

“Natsu... you...” Lucy watched as he flinched like she’d call him an idiot. “Brilliant, brilliant boy! I have to find the half way point! Thank you so much! I love you guys!” Lucy happily exclaimed watching as a huge face splitting smile went across Nastus face at her praise.

Pleased with now a new goal in mind Lucy put away her com and rushed to Armans study. Knocking on the door she was immediately asked to enter.

“My dear, what can I help you with?” He asked gazing up from his paperwork.

Lucy immediately walked up to the large map plastered on his wall of all of Earthland.

“What do you think, land or island? Do you know which Cris would prefer?” She asked aloud.

“Uhm well Bosco is made up of a lot of different islands, and he loves his moonlit swims. So most likely and island.” He responded quite curious in her actions.

Getting up he walked up behind her as she focused on an area of water right outside of Akine Resport which lays on the borders of Fiore and Bosco.

“Dad could you get both Cris and I a dual citizenship?”

Surprised by her question, he took another look at the area she was studying as a smile broke out across his face.

“Of course my dear, are you by chance locating where you will reside?”

Spinning around to face the man a huge mega watt smile lighting up her face.

“Why yes dad, I’m looking for a home base.”

A small and devious smile took over the older mans face. Quickly hugging the girl and shooing her out of the room saying they could talk more when Cris got home.

Finally along Arman ran back to his desk to call both his eldest boys, for he had some dual citizenship’s to create and an island to buy his son.


	5. CrisLu Part 5

What pairing should be next? Leave it with a word prompt in a comment!

Lucy sat there swirling her straw in her shake while she pouted. Arman has shooed her out of his office a couple hours ago saying something along the lines of ‘Come back when Chris gets home’, but how was she supposed to wait that long? Sighing and throwing herself over the lavish black granite counter Lucy pondered as her face cooled against the chilly stone. She could find something useful to do with herself or... she could pull some pranks while all the brothers are gone. Smiling deviously Lucy pulled out her most trusted partner is dastardly thing, Virgo.

The normal poof and paroles appeared with the quiet rattle of chains as the spirit asked.

“Punishment Princess?”

Humming Lucy tapped Virgos key against her lips.

“Not for you Virgo, but how about a little punishment for the boys?”

Virgo snapped up into upright position eyes gleaming in prospect. Hearing footsteps both girls heads snapped to the door way focusing on poor unassuming Mr Elan. The chief startled and nervous for the look in both of their eyes eeped and turned making his way back where he came from.

Looking back at one another evil smiles practically matching Lucy and her spirit started whispering between giggles.

On the other side of town the group of men searching the stalls all felt the hair on the back of the necks raise and unpleasant shivers shoot down their spines.

As Virgo and Lucy has schemed Lucy had multitasked and requested Loke and Capricorn to start packing up her home in Magnolia because on way or another she wouldn’t be returning to that place.

After laying all of her traps and after Virgo had returned home Lucy lounged in the family room simply reading a book on Boscan culture to ready herself for the wedding she knew was coming, the only thing that made her not ready was she wanted to be fully knowledgeable and understanding of the process. Nothing would make her more embarrassed as if she was going through the process and needed someone to tell her what to do next. She fully intended to embrace the Boscan culture her mate comes from.

Nibbling on her lips and divulged into the knowledge of the book Lucy almost missed the entrance of her mate and his brothers. Tearing her focus away from the pages to gaze adoringly into the eyes that reminded her of the night sky.

“Estoy en casa mi amor.” He greeted her with love coating his every word.

Lucy couldn’t hold back the large grin that spread across her face at his touching words, and soon he would be able to say that about their actual house ifthigs worked out the way she wanted.

Marking her place and setting her book aside she quickly made her way into his waiting arms. Her chin rested upon his chest she opened her mouth only for Arman to tell down at them.

“Lucy, Cris please come up to my office. Blinking her eyes owlishly up at her mate whose eyebrows were slightly furrowed at the sound of some of his brothers snickering and ‘oooo’ing in the background. Cris pulled Lucy to his side keeping a firm hand on her lower back as the pair of them made their way upstairs.

Knocking before entering Lucy peaked her head in first her curiousity eating at her. Arman day at his desk, looked up at their arrival smiling warmly before becoming them in.

“Come in children, I have exciting news.”

Quick the pair entered Cris seating himself in a plush chair before pulling Lucy into his lap they starred slightly unnerved at Arman as he simply sat there fingers laced with a large happy smile on his face.

“So I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one first?”

Glancing at Cris who simply shook his head she looked back at Arman and shrugged herself.

“Well first off” Arman said moving papers around his desk and grabbing a piece of paper. “Lucy my dear, please sign here and here.” He indicated on the paper. Knowing she could trust this man and ignoring the lessons drilled into her brain about reading anything before signing she did both places indicated.

Nodding his head Arman took the sheets on paper and placed them to the side before grabbing another.

“Now both of you on the two bottom lines of this paper.”

Taking turns the finished signing before sitting back and looking expectedly at Arman.

“Thank you, now the first one Lucy was your dual citizenship welcome to Bosco.”

Amazed at the simple process her mouth popped open and Cris squeezed her leg reassuringly.

“Easy my dear, the second paper was the ownership deed of your new property.” He finished with a slightly self satisfied smile.

“The good news was I found you guys some property and already had the paperwork to make you a citizen, the bad news is however the land I bought has no actual structures build. But I figured a weekend with some help from both of your guilds and you should be set. I’m so excited for you to start your lives together, just promise me a wedding and grand babies to spoil here soon okay?”

Lucy feeling Cris shift and squeeze her she wiggles knowing she had some explaining to do. Turning in her mates lap Lucy could only scratch her cheek and divert her eyes as she explained.

“You see... I wasn’t sure what to do about our living situation and giving Natsu a call he gave me a really good idea. Bringing the idea to your dads attention seemed to spring him into action before I could even talk to you about it.” She said looking down and swirling her finger on his chest. Long strong fingers tilted her head back up making her uncertain gaze meet warm and steady.

“My light, there is hardly anything you could do in this world that would make me upset with you. Please just tell me what you guys obviously did.” He finished with a small kiss to her nose.

Giving a small and genuine smile Lucy shared the idea her best friend had given her and it seems Arman had decided to finish himself. Cris had to agree afterwords it was a very ingenious solution for the both of them. This not only made it easy for them to only be a jump, hop or skip away from either family but a few years down the road they could start their family by themselves and maybe look into building their own branching sister guild between White Sea and Fairy Tail. For now though the two of them are just happy to have plans for the future, with strong family to rely on and one another in their arms.

The stars do shine the brightest in the dark midnight sky.


	6. CrisLu Ep

Sitting on the porch swing of their newly built house Lucy hummed a sweet tune as she read her book. Cris day at the other end of the seat with her feet in his lap as they gentle swung. Ever since they had met it had been one adventure after another. Lucy couldn’t help the giggle at their most recent one. Meeting her soon to be husbands curious gaze with a raised eyebrow she simply smiled before shaking her head and flipping the page in her book.

After Dad had so kindly dropped the bomb of the pairing moving into their own personal property, a little island right down the coast from Akane Beach so away from the tourists and vacationers yet not completely around the small cove to where to Tower of Heaven once resided. In all technicalities their little ‘MoonLight’ island sat right on the cusp of both countries, leaving about an even jumping distance for either mage to make. Take into account the natural mountains and stone cave filled with moon stones and an sky lighted natural pool within the cave the place seemed to be made for them.

However as perfect as it had been naturally, it was a lot more difficult to make livable. After Lucy’s little pranking adventure, which resulted in most of the Pradesh men expect for Dad of course losing their hair. It was quite the feat to get them to agree to help the pair build their hopefully forever home here. Some big brown puppies eyes, a bit of a pout and the knowledge of her spirit Cancer being able to grow back their hair in a minutes time, Lucy got them to her side.

It had taken a week and a half for the meggs to come together and finish the house, but it was simply to die for. Peeking at her mate underneath her lashed Lucy let a small and secretive smile tugg at her lips as one hand fell to her belly. They had built the house with large protected open layout, huge windows on every side, the center focus being a wonderful kitchen where she could prepare delicious food with Cris for them and their soon to be family. The family room is large and open with easy sight and access to the kitchen, tall ceilings with lots or archways. All bedrooms beside two that are in the basement reside on the second floor, three besides the master bedroom. The attic was their person touch of a star gazing room and or their study. Finally to complete it a half wrap around price with a could of swings built in and plenty of chairs to the family to come over and enjoy.

Closing her book Lucy took a deep breath and smile before stretching her back up. Patting Cris’ tight as she got up Lucy made her way into the kitchen, the sound of the love of her life trailing behind. Tonight Lucy was making dinner, of course with Cris’ help for the family that would be over. Although they had already held a small house warming party Lucy wanted everyone to come over with a more relaxed state of mind, for besides the big decision made between both her and Cris on creating the small sister guild they had spoke about, she had some exciting news of her own to share.

Hours later the family had arrived and eaten their food, all lounging together around the living room and enjoying small pleasant conversation. Lucy from her place in her mates lap met pale lavender eyes, with a slight nod from the man in her sight Lucy patted Cris’ arm for release before standing fully up. Gazing with warm eyes and a full heart at her once strangers now closer than ever family Lucy pulled the lacrima ‘watch’ she had started wearing on her wrist off. Her magic wavered for a moment and excited yet nervous mocha eyes flirted to the handsome midnight eyes she had fallen in love with almost immediately. Without a minutes hesitation Cris stood and swooped her up in his arms.

“Really!?” He asked breathlessly.

“Really really.” Lucy confirmed with slightly watery eyes and a huge smile.

Arman as stubble as always slightly cleared his throat, bringing the mated pairs attention back to the original guests. Cris protective as always stood behind her this time with both hands firmly placed in her growing abdomin.

“Well, mi famila. I have a bit of news for all of you. One.” She stayed holding up a finger.

“One week from now Cris and I will wed in Bosco, Kaleb has already procured the arrangement and documents for us.”

Sounds of glee and happiness filled the air at the news.

“Two, Cris and myself had decided to build that sisterguild we had discussed previously and it will be named Sea of Fairy’s. This way it incorporated both important aspects of the guilds in its name.”

A holler from Bix and Vander could be heard easily, the pair of them loving to meet up and cause trouble. Plus it would give them a reason to lurk around the island as they wished.

“And three...” Lucy said taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant”

Silence met the two mages standing as it was the first time in whitnessed history that all of the members of the Pradesh Fam excluding Cristoff and Kaleb fainted from good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes a bow* Thank you all for sticking with me through this wonderfully short and spurratic CrisLu adventure. Next up will be ZenLu, per multiple requests. For that all I need is a little inspiration like a prompt, which you should drop in the comments. After that I saw a FarLu request.
> 
> I hope this wraps up a lot of unanswered questions and created an ever sweeter ending. Once again my thanks to Desna for the wonderful characters she’s created and allowed us inspiring authors to play with.


	7. ZenLu Part 1

Choppy water meeting her sandal clad feet shook Lucy out of her magic induced haze. Blinking and blinking again to clear her gaze and take in the location she found herself in. Last she remembered was getting a bing off her locator spell of somewhere off the coast of Joya. If her lessons ingrained properly this body of water in front of her should be Element Sea, bordered between the four countries Joya, Icelberg, Desierto, and Bellum. It’s name came from the variety of water you could encounter in such a unusual space, the area closest to Iceberg colder, following the type of land it’s named after. Then Desierto’s area is scorching in correspondence of its very hot land. Joyas waters are very turbulent like the ruler of the land, not very safe to travel, and Bellums is supposed to have ruthless monsters that lurk within the water making it very dangerous. The legend goes that somewhere in the middle there is the perfect safe haven, supposed to be a magical place that hardly anyone have traveled to and spoken of after.

Pulling out the Stellium stones formed into the shape of a gate key Lucy drew out the Aquarius star pattern in the sand. Placing in each stars location a amathyst stone to match up with the ones in the sky. Holding the stellium key Lucy swiped her hand over Horologium, just one minute until 11:11 pm. Taking a deep breath and summoning her magic into her collar bone tattoo her magic started to flow into the replacement key she began her incantation. It is February 11, during the time Aquarius is easiest to see, with Saturn the closest to Earthland it comes during the year, at 11:11 pm.

“May the stars align for what I’m am trying to find

Aquarius old friend of the sea

Hear my call, and answer me

Sing your sirens song

I am the one who opens the gates

I will walk this water

I will travel this sea

Form the starlit path for me”

Golden shining eyes peer through the darkening sky, there upon the waters surface soft glowing orbs hovering over deeper and deeper into the endless waters edge.

Bracing herself and dining her full Aquarius star dress Lucy starts her way through the water, phasing through the rampant and unsettled seas. For however long she traveled luck being on her side with abilities to negate the rough and demanding waters. What should have taken weeks, days or at least hours in turn magically only was minutes. Golden eyed dimmed at the hour came to a close, the magic induced fever cooling as her new surroundings came into focus.

Glittering black sand crunched under her feet as the clock struck 12 the little light wisps headed into the heart of the island blinked out. The climate is pleasant cool breeze fluttering across her skin, it was still many hours until dawn. Yet Lucy’s determination to find her friend didn’t cease.

With the power of Aquarius no longer needed Lucy easily dawned her Leo star dress, illuminating the surrounding area. The black sand faded into glass lands where the exotic plants and trees began. Needing this done more than anything recently in her life she made her way through the unknown. She was tempted to call upon the canines to help guide her, but this was her adventure and she would prove to Aquarius on her own. She once again lost track of time, steps never faltering even though she could hear little animals and unusual sounds in the darkness.

Before long the trees cleared out opening to a wide clearing with a large clear pool in the center. However what caught Lucy’s eyes was the large mass easily the size of either a man or small beast laying not that far from the waters edge.

Breathing out through her nose Lucy brightened her hand just a bit more, slowing studying closer to the form she saw something glimmering leading up to it.

Bending down her hand pushed apart the tall grass to reveal large chains with cuffs. Touching it Lucy was shocked to feel the magic depressants running through them. Easily her stress levels started to rise.

‘This could be someone very dangerous, someone or something obviously escaped. Leo’

‘Yes Princess?’

‘Standby please.’ She requested. Feeling the hum of confirmation she continued closer. Large tanned bare feet first were revealed, one ankle without anything the other the attached but cracked cuff is connected. Closer she gets, raising her light higher. Long toned, male legs hardly covered by a loin cloth. Fighting the growing blush, her eyes traveled to the highly toned, mouth watering chest with some small lighter scars littered across. Clan tattoos of an eagle spread across his chest to rib cage. Dark smudges littered his body, praying to Stache Face they were not blood she continues taking in this nameless man. Face relaxed in sleep with just a small twitch in between his brows. Strong jaw, covered in more darkened splatters, straight nose and semi full lips. Dark shoulder length hair with lighter streaks tangled and matted.

Lucy felt her concern start to overtake her logic, and before she knew it she was slowly reaching down to see if the dark splatters were what she feared. Her slightly trembling hand barely made contact with one of the patches before a dark object was pushing her harshly back and onto her bottom. Eyes owlish and heart beating so fast she watches the dark object flutter out and surround the body as it let out a deep groan but didn’t further wake.

Feeling her state of being change so drastically the classic flash of light and chime sounded with the arrival of her most loyal spirit.

“Princess I felt your heart rate increase drastically and I... great stars above Princess...” Loke trails off.

“Loke... do you know who this is?” She asks feeling the hesitation and awe of her spirit through their bond.

“Princess, that is the last Archangel in all of Earthland. And his name is Zen Pradesh.”


	8. ZenLu Part 2

Lucy’s eyes slowly blinked as she gazed at Loke. The words made sense, however her brain was having a hard time comprehending what exactly those words meant to her. Deciding the ground was not the place to be in such an important discussion Lucy slowly pushed herself from the ground. Taking a deep breath in she slowly let it out before turning to the once dumbfounded but now quizzical looking lion.

“Okay....” She breathed out. Infusing her powers into her eyes primarily Lucy took a real look around their current location. Half naked man chained to the ground covered in dirt and laying halfway out of a small pond, next Loke with his hand to his chin starring intently at said man, pond water slightly iridescent with bioluminescent plants yet deep enough she couldn’t see the bottom, above only a small circle of sky available to see through the trees, and around them tall rocks with overgrowing plant life.

Somehow some way the man laying before her has been trapped here for quite some time, and along those lines he has something to do with Aquarius. Now whatever that cause, which Lucy was highly guessing was not due to the magical restraining chain the man is in a deep slumber, yet if what she recalls from her studies of heavenly magic, his wings are able to protect him still in this state.

Finger to lips in contemplation Lucy looked at the cuff of the chain, worn with cracks forming. Brows furrowed in thought, he must be astronomically strong. The chain fell on the ground leading from the man, needing to find the source of the confinement she follows the hidden chain, through the grown out grass deeper into the pond. Once again donning her Aquarius dress Lucy goes deeper.

The water although appearing to be warm considering the warm night just becomes chillier the farther she gets deeper.

‘Lucy.’ She hears Loke call. ‘Lucy your powers are waning after such a long night.’ This she knew, she could feel it deep in her bones the amount of strain she was putting on her magical containers. She had worked a long time to strengthen herself enough to even complete the locator spell without falling unconscious right after. ‘Just a little farther!’ She sent back to him. For she could see deep at the bottom of what she thought was a pond was a dome. And she was betting her lucky stars there was an entrance for a underwater cave.

 

The tension in her body for her travels could be felt in every motion she made, but dammit she was five feet away from the enterence. Giving a last blast of energy she kicked her legs hard to make it in the opening and up to the surface of the water. Floating on the water her honey eyes widened at the sight before her. In the center of the room was a large bed of furs, more luminescent fungi and plants lined the walls there are painting made of different colors lining the empty spaces of the walls, some of the constellations, some of different portraits of people that seemed familiar to her. Along the opposite side of the cavern laid sharpened sticks and stones for what she was guessing as weapons and near the bed a stack of fruit and what looked like dried out meat.

Surveying that the area appeared to be safe and unoccupied Lucy decides to stop treading water, approaching the stone edge she laid her hands flat on the smooth surface. At contact a weird shiver shot down her spine, but shaking it off as tiredness Lucy struggled to pull herself out of the water. As she did her stardress melted off, leaving her in her bathing suit covered by only a pair of short jean shorts and a white tank top. Taking a deep breath Lucy only brought herself a few feet from the edge before laying back on her elbows and letting her head drop back.   
‘What an adventure.’ She thought to herself, sighing as she did. ‘And I still didn’t find Aquarius’ key, just a hunk of archangel meat’ which she still didn’t know what to do with, but she needed more strength before she attempted anything about that. Plus he seemed to be able to protect himself out there she thought. Rationalizing her actions Lucy nodded to herself, sleep, recover in magic and then find out the answers to her questions. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the slight sloshing of the water, quizzically her head snapped up to look at the no longer still surface.

‘A current maybe?’ She contemplated. ‘Or... a large fish?’ She hoped.

Yet before her eyes the water slowly split, and out came a handsome head of dark hair.

‘The archangel!’ Her brain screamed. ‘He is awake and starring right at me!’ Yet when her eyes clashed with vivid golden flaked amethyst her body refused to function other than freezing in place.

In those deep eyes she could see the wildness they held, yet behind that was a hallow empty loneliness that seemed to consume him. His eyes although beautiful were so so haunted. Like a predator he advanced, yet still she lay feet from the waters edge frozen in place.

‘Loke!’ She screamed through their link, yet static buzz was all she got in return. Fear slowly crept up her spine as the large man was only a foot away, yet magically and physically drained she could do nothing more than stare into those eyes. She didn’t have to even look away from those eyes to know his hand was reaching for her leg. The closer it came the more tension filled the somewhat frozen atmosphere. At the surprising general touch of his warm yet rough fingertips to her chilled skin a bolt of pure fire laced her whole being.

Gasping her body shot up from its reclined position, now only inches from the man she could feel as he closed in the less coherent she became. A heavy haze threaded its way through her system, lighting up her feeling awareness yet stopping all thoughts.

‘A drug....’ She thought, ‘this man is a walking drug.’ Was her last coherent thought she had before the fire consumed her rational being. Feeling was all she had left, and feel him she did. Every hot, delectable inch of the archangel known as Zen body before her whole world faded to black.


End file.
